


What In God’s Name?

by SapphicScavenger



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScavenger/pseuds/SapphicScavenger
Summary: Gabriel comes across a crude sign in America
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	What In God’s Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Something for the weekly on the Ineffable Outliers discord server  
> This is terrible I’m so sorry  
> The prompt was: reaction to the sign in this image https://me.me/i/chuurch-christ-of-mary-was-the-first-to-have-jesus-877e0653cad9425d968ea864cc6b494c

Gabriel stood, his mouth agape at the sign in front of him. Beelzebub stood beside him, snickering into the back of their hand. How could any “good” human make something so crude?  
“Who is responsible for this?!” He turned to Beelzebub.  
“Who do you think?” The lord of the flies answered with a mischievous smile.  
“YOU?!” Gabriel’s head reeled in disgust.  
“No you dumbazzzzzz. Crowley. I gave him a minor commendation.”  
“WHY?!”  
“Because I knew it would pizzzzzz you off, wankwingzzzz.” Gabriel groaned.  
“Don’t the humans possess enough critical thinking to proofread the sign?”  
“Nope.” Beelzebub said, popping the “P”.  
“Will this go unnoticed?”  
“Abzzzzolutely not.”  
“Can you undo it?”  
“Abzzzzolutely not.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Fuck me yourself you coward.”


End file.
